Crossed Paths
by KjWolfsound
Summary: While Sam is undercover, Andy is attacked on her way home from work. Little do Sam and Andy know that their paths are going to cross, and while Andy's attackers are still on the loose, Sam's undercover job is going to get a lot different. And not in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story I came up with recently and it's been on my mind, and I had to write it before forgetting all about it. Please note: this story takes place at the same TIME about that season 4 ended (meaning that Chloe is there and that Steve and Traci are dating) but Marlo isn't there, Sam was never shot, the whole Kevin Ford incident never happened, Nick and Andy never got together, and Sam's been undercover for four and a half months. I'm not sure if there's the whole Gail and Holly thing going on here. Not that I'm against it. I love Gail and Holly as a couple. I just don't wanna take away from the main part of this story with Holly/Gail scenes. I'm sure I'll end up having them together still, but to those of you who love stories that are just about Gail and Holly, sorry. That's not really gonna have a bunch of that in here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you already know it, but I do not own Rookie Blue or any part of it. This is simply for my own, and hopefully your, entertainment. **

* * *

Andy had intended on asking Traci for a ride home from the station once their shift was over, but she decided against it when Steve asked Traci if she wanted to go to dinner. She was happy to see Traci with Steve. After everything with Jerry, it had been hard for her to even think about getting into another relationship with someone. She could've asked Nick for a ride, but he and some girl he met were going to the Penny. And Sam was still undercover, just like he'd been for four and a half months now.

Andy considered going to the Penny, but it would really just be her, Chris, maybe Gail, Nick, and some girl she'd never met before. Plus, she was exhausted. She just wanted to get home and go to bed. She'd already gotten her shower back at the station, so she could just go to bed as soon as she got home.

Andy grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder, then left the ladies' locker room and exited through the back of the station where all of the squad cars were out. She started walking back home. Her condo wasn't too far from the station. Only about a thirty minute walk, which she didn't mind at all. It was dark out, considering the fact that it was ten thirty at night, but she didn't mind.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she had her phone in her hand and her ear buds in her ears. She was listening to music on her phone, and was quietly singing along to a song that was playing. She stopped at a gas station after about seven minutes of walking, and grabbed a bottle of water, feeling thirsty. She also grabbed a pack of gum, and walked up the the register. She paid and the worker handed her the bottle of water and the pack of gum, then she continued her walk.

Andy began chewing on a stick of gum, then took a sip from her water bottle. As she walked down the side of the road, she continued listening to her music. She wasn't doing anything much differently than what she usually did. It wasn't unusual for her to walk back home from work, even if it was late at night.

About five minutes later, Andy felt something cold press against the back of her head, frightening her. She knew all too well what it was, and her heart stopped beating for a moment as she drew in a frightened gasp. Her eyes grew wide in fear, but she remained where she was, not moving her feet at all. And that was for two reasons. One being the fact that there was a strong hand on her shoulder preventing her from being able to move at all, and the other being the fact that she knew very well what would happen, or what was liable to happen, if she attempted to run away.

On instinct, her hand went down to her side where her gun would be if she was in uniform, and she silently cursed when she realized she wasn't on duty anymore. She didn't have her gun with her. But the person behind her did, and it was pressed against her head.

Almost immediately, the person's hand went from her shoulder to her mouth, and whoever was holding her at gunpoint began pulling her towards a dark, empty alley. Andy, now filled with fear, tried to struggle and scream, but the man who was holding her was too strong, and his hand muffled her screams. He dragged her into the alley with almost no trouble, and then Andy saw the figures of two other men, barely visible in the moonlight.

She no longer felt the gun against her, but she could see that one of the men a few feet in front of her had one in his hand. She tried to break free from the first man's grip, but he was too strong, and he just shoved her against the ground. Andy opened her mouth to scream, but then the guy put his hand back over her mouth again, preventing her from doing so.

"You're going to _shut up,_" he growled quietly, "or you're going to _die._"

Andy, still frightened and knowing that they might still shoot her even if she was quiet, bit his hand, which he pulled back. She screamed, but only for about half a second, before a fist came flying at her face. The guy put his hand back over Andy's mouth again, not giving her the chance to yell, and he used his other hand to hold down her right arm while one of his buddies helped him hold her down.

The guy shoved her head against the ground with more force than necessary, and Andy screamed out in pain. Of coarse, her scream was muffled because of his hand covering her mouth, so no one heard her.

Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face from fear, pain, and the anger that she had because she couldn't fight back. The two guys held her down while the other had his gun aiming right at her. All that Andy could think was that they were either going to rape her, or kill her. Or both.

"Gimme the bag," the man covering her mouth hissed, "and maybe you'll live."

The guy let go of her right arm, and Andy immediately pulled her purse off of her shoulder, hoping that they were only planning on stealing from her and nothing else. As soon as it was out of her hands, the guy held her down again by her arm.

From what Andy could see, all three of the guys were wearing ski masks. The one with the gun was the shortest of the three, the one covering her mouth and kneeling on her to keep her down was obviously the strongest, and the one who was helping the stronger one hold her down was scrawnier, and taller than the other two, but he still looked strong enough.

"Check it," he ordered the guy with the gun.

The strong guy still never released his hand from Andy's mouth. In fact, all he did was push harder when she moved her head to look towards the man with the gun. Andy let out a whimper, which was rendered barely audible due to the hand on her mouth.

"Shut up," the stronger guy hissed.

Andy did what he told her to and didn't make a sound. Instead, she just watched as the guy with the gun began going through her purse. After a second or two, he gave up with looking through the whole thing and just dumped its contents onto the ground. Just as he was about to start going through her stuff, he saw her phone, which had fallen from her hand once she was brought into the alley. He immediately grabbed the phone when he saw it, and shoved it in his pocket. Andy's eyes grew wider in fear. If they ended up letting her live, how would she call someone for help if she was too hurt to walk. Andy couldn't help but let out a quiet cry. _  
_

"I said _shut up,_" the guy hissed, punching her once more across the face as he took his hand off of her mouth for only half a second. Her head turned to the side from being punched, but as soon as his fist left her face, he put his hand back over her mouth, turning her head to face upward again. Andy could taste the blood in her mouth, and she couldn't even spit it out.

"_Bitch,"_ he hissed.

Andy clenched her jaw to hold back the cries that she wanted to get out, and found it hard to do so. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to block out the tears that were coming.

"Find anything yet?" the scrawnier of the three asked.

"Fifty bucks," the one with the gun replied, "her phone, some jewelry. That's basically all."

"Just fifty bucks?" the stronger one asked, sounding annoyed. The one with the gun simply nodded. "Where's your wallet?" the stronger guy growled, glaring at Andy. He took his hand off of her mouth, and she knew what would happen if she even tried to scream.

"P-pocket," Andy replied in a small, scared voice.

"Wekk get it _out,_" the guy growled. Andy fished her wallet out of her pocket without hesitation, turning her head to the side to spit some of the blood out of her mouth. Then her heart stopped once again. Her badge. If they saw her badge, she was dead.

The guy with the gun grabbed it, and opened it to see how much money was in it. "Dude," he said, some fear evident in his voice, "you're not gonna believe this."

"No," Andy said, beginning to cry. He'd opened it. He'd seen her badge.

"Shut up!" the strong guy yelled, shoving her head against the ground harder than he needed to as he covered her mouth with his hand again.

"What is it?" The scrawnier guy asked.

The guy with the gun showed the other two the wallet, and Andy knew exactly what he was showing them. Andy squeezed her eyes shut, tears pushing through them, and let out a cry, no longer worried about getting punched. She had much bigger things to worry about now.

"You're a _cop?"_ the stronger guy snarled. Andy just stared at him with watery, fearful eyes.

"Man, we gotta go," the scrawnier guy said worriedly, jumping up.

While she only had the bigger guy holding her down, Andy took the opportunity to try to get away, and kneed him between the legs. He immediately released his hold on her, not expecting her to be able to fight back, and the guy with the gun just jumped over to his friend to check if he was okay. The scrawnier guy did nothing, obviously not wanting to mess with a cop. Andy jumped up and began to run.

"Get her!" the stronger guy yelled angrily at the other two, pissed that they weren't doing anything about the fleeing Andy.

The shorter one, who was no longer aiming a gun at Andy, started running after her. She only got about five feet away when she glanced back to see him directly behind her. He tackled her to the ground, and tried to hold her down, but Andy struggled and got free once again, punching him in the face in the process. She now screamed for help, but in the empty street, no one heard her. She tried to run away again, but the stronger guy was now there, and he shoved her against the side of one of the buildings. Andy, trying to resist, punched him in the stomach, and he just winced slightly for a moment. He punched her in the stomach, and she let out a painful cry.

"How does _that_ feel?" he growled. "Huh? How does _that_ feel?" He punched her again, and despite how much Andy wanted to just fall to the ground from the pain, she couldn't. The guy had his other hand just under her head, on her neck, to stop her from being able to fall down or get away. He punched her once more across the face, then released his hold on her, letting her fall to the ground. When Andy hit the ground she screamed again, then she spat out some blood and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, all she could see was the silhouettes of the three men.

"P-please, no," Andy said, backing against the brick wall as much as she could. There was a dumpster just next to her, and she backed into the corner that was formed where the dumpster and wall met. She stared up at the three men, the immense amount of fear she had evident in her eyes. The three guys just laughed, the scrawny one seemingly no longer worried about hurting a cop.

"Unluckily for you," the stronger guy snickered, "I hate cops."

Andy screamed when she was kicked by the guy, whose foot painfully made contact with her side, and tears streamed down her face. She tried to kick him back or hit him to protect herself, but then he punched her in the face again. Andy pulled her arms up to cover her face, and the guy just kicked her again, his foot now hitting her stomach. Suddenly, all three of them were kicking her. They kicked her in the stomach, the side, they kicked her arms and legs. Andy cried throughout the whole thing, unable to defend herself. All she could do was cover her head with her arms, and she hoped that they'd just get bored after a while.

After about five minutes, the guys stopped, and the stronger one grinned devilishly down at Andy. She just looked up at him with a hopeless look in her eyes. There was nothing she could do now to protect herself. He knelt down beside her, an evil grin on his face. "Lucky for you," he smirked, "I only grabbed you for the money."

He suddenly pulled Andy's arms away from her head and punched her in the face again, then laughed as he stood back up. Andy just tried to go even more into the corner, which was practically impossible. She drew her knees up to her chest even more than they were, and wrapper her arms around her legs, as though she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

The stronger guy walked over to where the one with the gun had dumped the purse, and lifted up her wallet, then walked back over to Andy. "Andy McNally," the guy grinned, looking through her wallet. "Oh, you work at Fifteen Division! That's just near here, right?" He glanced at his buddies, who chuckled, nodding. "Oh, and would you look at that! You live in a condo pretty close to here! Looks like the walk home won't be too long for you!" He laughed, obviously enjoying the fear that he could tell Andy was feeling at the moment. Andy just cried, pressing her face into her knees. She wasn't sure what they were planning on doing to her, but she knew that there was probably more to come if they were still there.

"Now let's see how much she has in here," the guy said, going through her wallet. "Here's a fifty," he said, handing it to the scrawnier guy who shoved the money into his pocket, "and about three twenties." After a minute or so, the scrawnier guy had shoved at least four hundred dollars into his pocket.

"What else is in here, huh?" The stronger guy said, grinning down at Andy once he'd gotten all of the money out. "There's a credit card," he said, grabbing the credit card and tossing it behind him. "Can't use that," he snickered. "That'll only show you where we've been. Can't have that now, can we?" Andy just looked at him worriedly. He wasn't done yet. She could tell. "Driver's license, gift card, receipt, another gift card." With everything he saw and didn't want, he threw it out of the wallet, leaving everything of Andy's scattered around the alley.

"God you're boring," he groaned after a while, "all you have is money and jewelry. Oh yeah, go get the money and jewelry you had over there," he added, glancing over at the guy with the gun. He nodded, and went over to where he'd dumped out everything that was in Andy's purse. "_Anyways,_" the guy continued, "you're really boring. You only have money and jewelry."

"And a phone!" the guy stuffing Andy's money and jewelry into his pockets added.

"Oh, yeah," the stronger guy said, turning his attention towards the guy with the gun, "we can sell that." He turned his attention back towards Andy. "Well, I guess it's a _bit_ better now that we've got a phone to add to the mix, but I'm still disappointed. I was hoping you'd have more money on you."

Andy looked up at him fearfully, worried about what he was thinking about doing. The same thoughts that she'd had previously haunted her mind. She was sure he was going to either rape her, hurt her, kill her, or do all three. Andy cowered in the corner she was in, and tried to press into it even more, knowing even as she did so that it was impossible._  
_

He grinned, enjoying her fear, and crouched down next to her while the scrawny guy and the shorter one, who had finished picking up what was left, watched. He had a devilish grin on his face, and Andy's eyes grew wider in fear. He suddenly sent another punch at her stomach, and then pulled her up against the side of the building again. "Like I said," he snickered, "I hate cops." He punched her in the chest, while the other two just stood back and watched. The guy punched her twice more while Andy cried, then let go of his hold on her and let her fall back onto the ground.

She began sobbing from the pain, shock, and fear, and the strong guy just fished a few coins out of his pocket and tossed them at her. "Here," he snickered, a wicked grin on his face, "wouldn't wanna leave you broke." They chuckled a bit, then three guys just turned around and started walking away calmly, leaving her there. The guy dropped the wallet, which now only had Andy's badge in it, on the ground while they walked off. She watched them with a mixture of sadness, pain, worry, and hopelessness in her eyes as they began to leave.

"Thanks for the money!" The scrawny guy said without turning around when they were at the end of the alley.

"And the phone!" The one who had the gun added, chuckling.

They were gone seconds later, and Andy just stared at the end of the alley where they'd left. They just left her there, hurt and helpless, in the alley. She didn't have her phone, so she couldn't call anyone for help, and considering the fact that no one had heard her calls for help or the guys yelling and laughing at her, Andy doubted that there was anyone on the street who would notice her there.

Andy's chest was burning, as was the rest of her. She didn't have the strength in her to get up and walk, and her throat was hurting from screaming, and from when the guy had been holding her against the wall. She just stayed in the corner that was formed by the dumpster and wall meeting, her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She spat out more blood that was in her mouth. She had her forehead leaning against her knees as she cried in pain, fear, and some shock. She also felt a little pathetic because she hadn't been able to get away from the three of them. But most of all, her crying was from pain. A few minutes went by, and Andy only just realized that her nose was bleeding when she noticed blood on her legs from having her forehead resting on her knees. Andy took in a deep breath and glanced around worriedly. No one was around. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to cry at all. She felt like she was going to throw up.

She tried to keep herself calm, but the sick feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. She turned her head to the side and threw up. Then she realized that she wasn't just throwing up. She was throwing up blood. That only worried her even more, and she looked around. Why wasn't anyone around?

Andy managed not to throw up any more blood, but she continued to cry, pressing her forehead against her knees. Every few seconds, she would lift her head up to look around, as if thinking that someone would just happen to appear who she could ask for help. Tears were streaming down her face, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop them. Andy let out a shaky breath when she opened her eyes after a few minutes to look around. Closing them hadn't done her much good. She looked around once again, wishing that she could just get up and walk to one of the nearby stores. The buildings at the alley she was in were both run down and out of use. No one lived there, no one worked there.

* * *

Chloe leaned happily against Dov's side as they walked down the empty street. They had considered going to the Penny, but it had been a long day for everyone, so the decided against it. They'd just have a drink at Dov's.

"You kicked that druggie's ass today," Dov said, wrapping his arm around Chloe's waist, smiling down at her softly.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe grinned, closing her eyes as they walked.

"Yep," Dov smiled. "I don't think he'll ever think about trying to resist arrest again."

"Or he'll try not to be high as a kite next time he does it," Chloe chuckled lightly.

Dov couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yeah," he agreed.

"God, I'm tired," Chloe sighed, "this was, by far, the most exhausting day I'd had in weeks probably. Maybe a month or two."

"Yeah," Dov nodded, "you, Andy, Chris, and Oliver had it hard. That's for sure."

"You and Nick, and Gail had it pretty hard too," Chloe said, opening her eyes and looking up into Dov's eyes, "how many arrests did you guys make?"

"Like twenty each," Dov sighed, "what about you guys though? You had to have made more than us."

"I know Andy and I got like twenty five to thirty each. Oliver and Chris only got like twenty each I think."

"Oh, they _only_ got twenty each?" Dov joked, grinning.

"You know what I mean," Chloe smiled softly up at him. Dov took the opportunity to give her a fairly quick kiss on the lips, to which she responded with closing her eyes and leaning against his side again, content.

"I'm so glad we didn't go the the Penny," Dov said a few minutes later, "I am _really_ tired."_  
_

"But we're still gonna have something to drink, right?" Chloe asked, glancing up at Dov.

"Oh definitely," Dov grinned, kissing her forehead.

Dov opened his mouth to say something else, but they heard a noise coming from an alley that they were approaching. It sounded like crying, but Dov wasn't sure.

"What's that?" Chloe asked, opening her eyes and looking at the nearby alley with a concerned look on her face.

"I dunno," Dov said, "probably just a druggie or something. We should still check it out though, just in case it's not. Stay behind me, though."

Chloe nodded, and the two approached the alley. It was dark, so they couldn't really see, but it was definitely someone crying. They just weren't sure if it was coming from a druggie who had a weapon, or if it was anything serious. Dov took a few steps into the alley, Chloe just behind him. Dov was about to call out to ask if the person was okay, when Chloe gasped. Dov turned to her, curious about why she was gasping.

"Dov," she breathed, holding a wallet in her hands. Her face paled, and she handed him the wallet before running into the alley.

As soon as Dov saw the inside of the wallet, he got extremelly worried. The wallet still in hand, he began running into the alley along with Chloe. "Andy!" he called out, worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy groaned after a little over fifteen minutes of being in the alley, alone. It felt like she'd been there for ages, but there was a clock inside one of the buildings that was no longer being used, and she could see it through the window. It was now eleven seventeen at night, and no one was around. The only sign of life she'd seen on the street since the three guys left was a cat that simply walked past her.

She had stopped crying, mostly, and just looked around hopelessly, sure that no one was going to be around. She eventually let her legs straighten out, no longer drawn to her chest, and she just leaned against the dumpster. Andy closed her eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths, exhausted but unable to sleep because of how hurt she was. She wished that she could just get up and walk away, but she was too tired, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it far at all, considering how hurt and exhausted she was.

Once again, Andy spat blood out of her mouth from being punched. Her nose had stopped bleeding for the most part, but it still hurt. As did the rest of her. After a few more minutes, she felt the horrible urge to throw up again. She opened her eyes and then drew her legs back towards her before kneeling on them to face away from the dumpster. She brought her arms to her stomach as she threw up, and as she did so, she began to feel the tears escaping from her eyes again.

She didn't need to see the blood to know that it was there, because she could taste it. And the knowledge that she had thrown up blood frightened her once again. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to throw up again, she returned to the position she had originally been in, with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around her knees, and her back against the dumpster.

Andy, now worried, in pain, and upset, began crying into her knees, her forehead pressed against them. Tears streamed down her face, and she let out hopeless, painful, worried sobs. She could no longer hold back any tears or any cries as she had been able to while the three men were there, and she let them cascade down her face as she cried.

Andy hadn't heard the nearby and familiar voices at first because she was crying, but when she heard someone call out her name, she looked up, unsure of if she should be worried or relieved. She stopped crying and held her breath as she looked down the alley where she could see the figures of two people running toward her, and her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice call her name as they neared.

"Andy!" Chloe yelled, about ten feet away.

Andy was just about to say something, then her stomach lurched and she turned away, once again kneeling on the ground and throwing up away from where she was sitting. She crossed her arms, pressing them against her stomach, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Andy," Chloe said once again kneeling next to Andy and putting a worried hand on her shoulder, "Andy what happened? Are you hurt?"

In the darkness, Chloe couldn't see that Andy's nose had been bleeding, or that she was bruised in some places. All she knew was that her friend had been crying, and now she was throwing up. Chloe fumbled with her phone as she fished it out of her pocket, trying to use it as a decent light. When she turned on the flashlight on her phone, her eyes widened worriedly as she noticed that Andy had bruises on her, and that there was blood on her face.

Dov was suddenly behind Chloe, and he too got his phone out.

"Dov," Chloe whispered, looking up at him with a concerned and fearful look in her eyes, "she's throwing up blood too."

Dov looked down at Andy, concern obvious on his face, as he noticed the bruises. He immediately nodded and used his phone to call someone while Chloe rubbed a reassuring hand on Andy's back, even though she was worried herself.

Andy stopped throwing up after a while, but stayed in the position she was in with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She opened her eyes after a moment, and Chloe immediately noted that, asking a question as soon as they were open.

"Andy, what happened? Are you okay?" Chloe asked as soon as she could see that Andy opened her eyes. She knew that her concern and worry was evident in her voice, but she needed to know.

"I-I dunno," Andy said, her voice strained due to how much pain she was in, "I was walking, then they grabbed me, and they took my stuff, and they hurt me, and they left." She knew that she didn't give Chloe a very clear answer, but she didn't worry about it. What more could she really say when she was in pain?

"Andy," Chloe said, her eyes filled with concern and worry, "who did this? When?"

"Three guys," Andy replied, her voice still strained, "about twenty minutes ago." Chloe nodded, biting her lip nervously. Andy had been there for at least twenty minutes, hurt, and hadn't received any help. She glanced nervously towards Dov, who was on the phone.

"Hey," Dov said hastily as soon as he realized that the person he'd called had answered the phone, "where are you right now?"

"I'm just leaving," Chris said, curiosity clear in his voice, "why? What's going on?"

"Okay," Dov said clearly but quickly enough, "I'm on Dundas Street East where that old coffee shop and that old bike shop closed down. I need you to get down here ASAP. We're in an alley, but I'll be standing just outside of it so you can see me. Get down here _now_."

"Okay," Chris said, "but Dov, what's going on?" Dov heard Chris' car start over the line.

"Andy's hurt," Dov said. Then he hung up, and ran to where Chloe and Andy were.

"Dov," Chloe said in a quiet but worried voice when he got there. She stood up and pulled him to the side for a moment so that Andy couldn't hear her. "Dov, she's throwing up blood. I dunno why."

Dov bit his lip, glancing towards Andy. She was bruised up a lot, obviously pretty hurt, and he had a feeling that he knew why she was throwing up blood. "Okay," he said, getting even more serious, "she might be bleeding internally. We need to get her to a hospital right away. I called Chris, he's coming."

Chloe's eyes widened nervously when Dov said that Andy could have internal bleeding. The two quickly went back to Andy.

"Andy can you stand up?" Dov asked.

Andy shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut in pain as she tried. She had an arm over her stomach, and Dov and Chloe each went to her side. "I need help," she said quietly as she shook her head. She was no longer crying, but Dov and Chloe could each hear the pain in her voice.

They helped her onto her feet, and Andy kept one arm pressed against her stomach while the other was over Chloe's shoulder. Dov ran ahead to the front of the alley so that Chris would see him when he got there, and Chloe helped Andy walk to the front. Chris had pulled up just after they got there, and his confusion and concern was visible on his face. Dov immediately opened the back door, and Chris looked at him.

"What's going on?" he asked. Then he saw Andy, and gaped at her for a moment, worried.

"Man what's going on?" he asked Dov once again.

"I dunno," he said hurriedly, helping Andy into the back, "we have to get her to the hospital." Dov ran to the passenger's side and climbed into the car, and Chloe got in the back with Andy, looking at her worriedly as Chris started up the car.

Andy wasn't crying, but it was clear that she was in a lot of pain. Chris glanced into the rear-view mirror as he began driving quickly towards the hospital. "Andy," he said nervously, "what happened? Who did this to you?"

Andy shrugged, staring out the window with a still scared and pained look in her eyes. "I don't know who," she responded quietly, "they just grabbed me and took everything then left." She didn't mention that they hurt her. It was obvious enough."

Chris nodded, biting his lip, and continued driving. He drove quickly, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. He was furious that someone had hurt his friend, and he was worried that he wouldn't get her to the hospital in time.

He glanced sideways at Dov before returning his attention to the road. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Dov said, his nervousness obvious in his voice, "Chloe and I were walking, we heard crying, Chloe saw her wallet, then we found her there." He sent a quick glance towards Andy. She had both her arms against her stomach. He bit his lip, then looked back at Chris. "I think there's internal bleeding," he said even quieter, "she was throwing up blood, and she won't let go of her stomach."

They drove for about five minutes, Chris going over the speed limit so that they would get there quickly. After a while, Andy felt like she needed to throw up again, but she fought against it. She wasn't going to throw up in Chris' car. She just wasn't. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes closed tightly. Chloe immediately saw her expression chance, and she looked at her nervously. "Andy?" she said. "Are you okay?" Andy's only response was shaking her head. She wasn't okay.

Chris let out an agitated breath when he saw lights behind him in the mirror and heard the familiar sound of police car sirens. He gripped his steering wheel even harder as he pulled his car to a complete stop. He glanced in the rear-view mirror, hoping that he'd be able to recognize whoever was in the cruiser, from fifteen, but it was dark out so he couldn't. About thirty seconds went by, and Chris let out an agitated sigh before rolling down the window.

"Come on!" He yelled loudly, pressing on the horn. He was pissed that whoever had pulled them over wasn't out of the car yet. Everyone in the car, being a cops, knew that it wasn't uncommon for a police officer to sit in the car for a bit, even a few minutes, before actually coming out. They had done it themselves sometimes. But having it happen to them when something like Andy being hurt was going on made them all annoyed. Even Andy, who was in pain and in need of medical help, understood that it happened often.

Andy let out a painful groan when the pain in her stomach and her urge to throw up grew worse. Chloe, whose hand was still on Andy's shoulder, glanced out the back window nervously.

Chris, after hearing Andy groan in pain in the back, honked the horn once again. Still, nothing. The cop was staying in the car.

Andy's hand suddenly went up to the door handle, and she pulled it, pushing it open forcefully and suddenly. She leaned outside of the car as much as her seat belt would allow, and threw up. Chloe, Dov, and Chris all looked at her worriedly, and Chris got out of the car. The police officer, noticing that a car door had been opened, got out of the cruiser and walked over. He saw another door open and was about to yell for everyone to get back into the car when he realized three things. One, someone was throwing up out of the first door that was opened. Two, he knew the person who had gotten out of the driver's seat. Three, he also knew the person who was throwing up. He immediately started running towards the car, worried.

"Diaz!" he called out. "What's going on here. McNally, you alright?" he said, looking at Andy, once he was at the car.

"Oliver," Chris sighed, slightly relieved that he knew the cop who had pulled him over, "thank god. We gotta get to the hospital."

Oliver's eyes widened when he saw that Andy had bruises on her, and when he saw that she was throwing up blood. He nodded, shocked. "Yeah," he said, "yeah. Follow me. I'll get you there faster."

As Oliver ran back to his cruiser, Andy had just finished throwing up, and she sat back in the car. Chris got back in, and started the car back up.

Andy, once again, closed her eyes as she sat back in the car. Chloe was holding her hand tightly to reassure her that she was going to be okay, and she was saying something to Andy as well, but Andy wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't as much that she was ignoring Chloe that she just couldn't pay attention very well at all. She had become somewhat light headed, and was feeling even more tired. She was aware that they had started driving again, and she could hear the sirens from Oliver's cruiser just ahead of them.

Andy opened her eyes after a minute or two, and glanced around the car a bit. She found it harder to keep her arm pressed against her stomach because she was getting tired, and just wanted to rest. Chloe, realizing that Andy's hand that she had been holding had gone almost limp, looked at her friend even more worriedly.

"Andy," she said, "come on. You have to stay awake, okay?" Looking at Andy, she could see that her eyes were half closed, and that she was losing consciousness. "Come on Andy," she tried again, squeezing her hand, "it's not much longer. Just try and stay awake, okay? Come on. You can do it."

Dov looked back, and had a worried look on his face. Chris kept glancing nervously into the rear-view mirror to see what was going on.

Andy just shook her head. She was too tired.

"Andy you need to stay awake," Dov said, using a slightly assertive tone, "it'll only be another minute or two."

"Too tired," Andy said weakly, finding it extremely hard to keep her eyes open. She closed them, then opened them back up. When she opened them, it felt like more time had passed than she thought did. She thought that she had only closed her eyes for a few seconds, but it seemed more like a minute, because suddenly they were driving in a completely different area.

"Andy," Chloe said, noticing that Andy's eyes had opened again, "come on. Just a bit longer. Come on. Stay awake, Andy. You have to stay awake."

Andy closed her eyes again, and when she opened them, they were just getting into the hospital parking lot. She knew that they were at least a minute away from where she'd closed her eyes, even though she still thought that she hadn't had them closed for more than five or so seconds. Now Dov was telling her to stay awake. They were pulling up at the entrance where all the ambulances pull up, and Andy assumed that Oliver had called in what was going on, and there were people waiting there for her. She closed her eyes once again, and when she opened them, she was on a stretcher being wheeled through the hospital. The doctors wheeling the stretcher were saying things to each other, but she couldn't really process anything that was being said. Dov, Chloe, Chris, and Oliver were all walking with the doctors, listening to whatever the doctors were saying to them, then Andy closed her eyes again, and darkness took over.

* * *

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry to all of you who are reading this story and my other Rookie Blue story. I know I haven't been updating as often as you probably want me to. Sorry about that. And a warning: I won't be updating _as_ often for the next month or so. I'm going to Ireland to visit family starting Thursday, and we stay at my grandma's there, and she doesn't have internet. My cousin, who lives nextdoor, has it, so I can just 'steal' their internet sometimes, but I hardly ever get to see my family up there and stuff so I'll be spending _lots_ of time with them. Plus, I'm finally getting back into drawing again. Lately I've been slacking off on it. Okay, _maybe_ slacking off isn't the right word. I've been preoccupied lately with writing stories and stuff, so I haven't had all that much time and I've also lost some 'artistic inspiration'. Just recently I had _something_ to spark that artistic part of my mind, so I finally drew something again (Macklemore) and I'm _really_ trying to get back into that. Just in case you wanna see a small portion of my art, here's a link to my page on Deviant art (not like I expect anyone to click on it, haha. I'm just putting it here 'cause I'm bored and I want someone to suggest something for me to draw so I can get back into my creative/artistic mindset) ** gallery/ **and also to those of you who think the stuff on there is horrible and stuff, keep in mind I'm only 13 and I'm self-taught when it comes to art. And like I said, that's only a small portion of my art. I do other stuff too. That's just some of it. Again, sorry for my not-so-great updating, and I feel horrible that I have to tell you that I might not be updating as often. I just want to spend as much time with my family and cousins and aunts and everything as I can, because I only get to see them for about a month every year, and sometimes every two years. Wow. I just rambled on and on about stuff you probably don't even care about. Haha, sorry about that. I do that _way_ too much.**

**Oh Yeah! And thanks for the 50 followers and 12 favorites everyone! And only with one chapter up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Traci laughed at what Steve had said, and took another sip of her drink.

"I'm serious," Steve said in his defense, laughing slightly, "it actually happened."

Traci was about to say something else, but then her phone started ringing in her purse. "One second," she said pulling it out and checking who it was. When she realized that it was just Dov, she ignored the call and put the phone in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Steve said, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Just Dov," Traci replied, "so where were we?"

"We were talking about how-"

Her phone started ringing again, and she sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled it out. It was Dov again.

She was about to ignore the call, but Steve told her she was okay to answer it.

"Yeah?" she said once she'd answered it.

"Something happened," Dov said quickly, "you need to come to the hospital, now."

"Dov, slow down," Traci said, her concern clearly expressed on her face, "what's going on?"

"Andy's hurt. Someone-" he stopped when Chloe started speaking.

"Dov," she said in a worried voice, "I still can't get her to wake up. She's been unconscious for five minutes now."

"Okay," Dov said to Chloe, "just make sure her vital signs are still good."

"They're weak," Chloe said, her worry obvious in her voice.

"Dov!" Traci said loudly, jumping up from her seat and grabbing her purse. "What is going on?"

Traci, now worried because Dov said that Andy was hurt and Chloe said that someone was unconscious and had weak vital signs, quickly walked out of the restaurant. Steve followed after placing a hundred dollar bill on the table, knowing that they couldn't leave without paying.

"You need to get to the hospital," Dov said, "I already called the station about a minute ago, Oliver probably already called it in too. Just hurry."

He hung up, and Traci swung open the passenger's side door in Steve's car. She jumped in and Steve got into the driver's seat.

"What happened?" he asked, worried because he could see the fear, sadness, shock, and worry on Traci's face.

"I don't know," she said, "we need to get to the hospital. Something happened to Andy."

The drive was fairly quick, but every second felt like an hour for Traci, who was left completely in the dark about what happened to Andy.

Once they'd gotten to the hospital, Traci walked right up to where she saw Chloe, Dov, Chris, and Oliver sitting. She gave them a concerned, nervous, and curious look as she approached, but kept her calm. For all she knew, Andy broke an arm. That wouldn't really explain why everyone was there, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Guys?" Traci said. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Some guys attacked Andy and mugged her," Chloe said getting up and walking towards Traci. "That's all I know. Dov think's she has internal bleeding."

Traci's heart sank when she heard that her best friend was actually in danger of possibly dying. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and Steve appeared at her side, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And did the doctor tell you anything yet?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. She couldn't just jump to conclusions. Maybe Andy was going to be fine.

"No," Dov said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Traci, she's probably going to be fine," Oliver tried to assure her, seeing that her expression completely changed. "They just punched her a little too hard is all. She's had worse, we've seen her take shots to the vest before, plenty of times." He felt guilty about saying that she was 'just punched a little too hard', because he was furious about the fact that someone had even hurt her, but he didn't want to worry her.

Traci just began to feel even worse when Oliver mentioned that Andy was punched. Traci knew that if Andy was attacked, then she was more than likely punched, but hearing the obvious actually being said made her worry even more about her friend. Plus, when Oliver had said what he said, Chris, Dov, and especially Chloe didn't seem to feel the same way. They each shifted in their seats when it was said.

Oliver knew that he was wrong. A non-fatal shot to the vest wasn't worse than a few fatal punches, or possibly kicks, to the stomach. Plus, he didn't even see Andy up close enough to see if she had other injuries. All he saw was her throwing up blood, then he helped Chris get to the hospital faster by flicking on his lights and driving quickly so that Chris could follow without a problem. After that, the last he had seen of Andy was her being brought into the hospital.

Traci nodded and sat down, Steve taking the seat next to her, and took a few slow and deep breaths, keeping herself calm. Even if Andy did have some internal bleeding, she'd probably be fine, right?

"Group for McNally?" A voice said after about two hours of sitting there.

Everyone looked up, then stood up.

"What can you tell us?" Chris asked, clearly concerned.

"We just got her out of surgery about fifteen minutes ago. We stopped the internal bleeding, and although she has a broken nose, a few broken ribs, and a concussion, she should be alright."

Everyone nodded slightly. Traci let out a small sigh of relief, although she wasn't completely relieved. Andy was going to be fine, but she was obviously going to be affected by it anyway. Traci wasn't sure exactly what happened, in fact, all she knew was that Andy was attacked.

"What happened?" Traci asked, hoping the doctor knew something about it.

"Well, we're not completely sure. It's obvious she was attacked, but we don't have the full details. She's unconscious at the moment, and hasn't been conscious yet since she's arrived. We've given her sedatives, so we aren't expecting her to wake up for another few hours."

Traci nodded, and Steve put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Can we see her?"

"Yes," the doctor replied, "but no more than two at a time. And as I said before, she won't wake up for another few hours."

Traci nodded and the doctor told them her room number. Traci started towards Andy's room and Steve went with her in case support would be needed. Traci stepped into the room and put a hand up to her mouth when she saw her friend. Tears threatened to escape her eyes when she saw Andy, but she held them back. Steve put a hand on her shoulder again, making Traci feel a bit better, and she took the hand away from her mouth, bitting her bottom lip.

She sat down on the chair next to Andy's bed and glanced over at Steve, wanting to ask him if it'd be okay if she could be alone with her friend for a moment. He was already standing in the doorway, no longer in the middle of the room as he was a few seconds beforehand. Before she even had the chance to ask, he nodded. "I'll be standing outside. Just tap the window if you need me."

He left the room, and Traci glanced down at her friend. The right side of Andy's face was pretty bruised, most likely from being punched multiple times. She had a strip over her broken nose. She also had a black eye on the right side of her face. The left side of her face only had one bruise, but it didn't appear as though it was from a punch. There were also a few bruises on her arms that were clearly from someone grabbing them too hard. Those were the only injuries that Traci could see, but considering the fact that Andy also had a few broken ribs and previously had internal bleeding, she knew that there were more.

A tear ran down Traci's left cheek, and she took her friend's left hand in her own two hands.

"We're gonna get whoever did this to you," she promised in a whisper, "whoever it is, we're gonna get them."

RB:.•.:RB

Sam Swarek, undercover as Richard "Ricky" Bufford, was busy counting the money earned by the group of drug suppliers he was working with. It was his task for the night to make sure everything was in order, and the other three would be out doing something else. They said they were going out to get some money. Sam didn't know what that meant. Maybe they'd be out selling drugs. Maybe they were robbing a bank. Maybe they were stealing purses from helpless old ladies. Hell, maybe they were doing something legal, like withdrawing money from their account on an ATM machine. He didn't know. Although, he was hoping for the ATM thing.

"Ricky!" Sam heard someone call out. He turned to see the other three walking into the building. There was the tall, scrawny, but fast one, Jimmy. There was the short but clever one, Will. And there was the stronger one who was basically the boss, Jack.

Jack, who had called his name, was holding money in front of his face to show Sam. He, Will, and Jimmy were grinning as they walked up with a bag that appeared as though it was just a pillow case.

"You guys go trick-or-treating without me?" Sam asked, glancing at the bag which was filled with items.

"No, but we did get some cash," Jack snickered, tossing the bag to Sam. "Everything kept falling out of Will's pockets, so we got something to hold it all." Jack added, walking over to the table Sam was at. Jimmy went to watch the football game that was on in the other room.

"So what'd you get?" Sam asked, emptying the bag's contents onto the table.

"Nothing much," Jack replied, "some jewelry, money, a phone, and for Will, a black eye," he added, grinning Will's way.

Sam raised his eyebrows, glancing at Will. Will, who was leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes. "The bitch punched me," he grumbled.

"Yeah," Jack scoffed, "but she got what she had coming afterwards. The bitch got me right between the legs and in the stomach as well," Jack added, bitterness in his tone. "She deserved _way_ worse than what she got."

Although Sam wanted to punch the two across the face for even hurting a woman, but knew that he had to pretend to be okay with it to prevent himself from being killed.

"You didn't kill her though, right?" Sam asked. "'Cause if you get arrested for murder, you'll be in for what, twenty years? Life?"

"Nah," Jack replied, "she's alive. I mean, Ricky, she's probably not able to even stand up after the beating we gave her," he laughed. "Well, she was when we left. I dunno about now. Either way, we left no evidence what-so-ever. No one could ever know it was us."

Sam nodded, wanting to just shoot the two now, but kept his cool. "Alright," he said, "let's count the money you three got then."

A minute or two later, Sam looked up at Jack. "Six fifty-three," he said, faking a believable grin, "and with the jewelry, it's probably about eight hundred to nine hundred."

"Nice," Jack grinned. "Well, we're gonna go watch the game. Feel free to join." Sam nodded as Jack and Will left the room.

Then he glanced at the phone. The pink phone case and the blue earbuds with it seemed unnervingly familiar. He took in a quiet, deep breath as he turned it around to turn it on.

He turned on the phone, and when the lock screen lit up, he let out a shaky breath. Even though the wallpaper was the same, it didn't mean he was definitely right. He slid his thumb across the screen and the screen asked for a passcode. Once again taking a deep breath, he punched in the four digits, and the home screen came up.

"No," he breathed out quietly, now extremely concerned, worried, and also furious. Andy was the person they'd hurt.

**A/N:**

**To the guest who keeps commenting that my updating is unfair: I'm sorry that it's taking me so long. I really am. But I'm extremely busy lately, and I find it hard to get the time to use both my laptop and phone. I'm writing whenever I can, and I really am trying to update as quickly as possible. But please understand that it really isn't that easy.**

**Sorry to everyone reading this story. I do understand that it's taking me ages to update, and I don't know why, but until Sam came into play, I was finding it hard to write this chapter. Once again, sorry. The good news (for the readers, but not for me), though, is that as of July 16th, I'll be out of Ireland so I'll have more time.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this (rather short) chapter. I'm sending my sincerest apologies to my readers. I know I'm taking a long time to update.**

**With great thanks for the positive feedback,**

**Kelly**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam wanted to turn right around and plough his fist into Jack's face, and then he wanted to do the same to the other two. He wanted to scream at them for even _thinking_ about laying a finger on Andy, let alone hurting her. And most of all he wanted to find out where she was so that he could help her. But he couldn't. If he did any of that, if he even so much as mentioned that they shouldn't have done what they did, whether it was Andy or not, they would know something was up. They'd probably either kill Sam on the spot or wait until he did something else to indicate he wasn't legit.

Sam glanced at the time on the phone. He only had to be there for ten more minutes, at two in the morning. Then he was free to go home. Once he was done working for Jack for the night, Sam would be able to meet up with David Glenn, his real boss. The one who had sent him undercover in the first place. And he would tell Glenn that Andy was hurt, and that they were responsible, and that Andy needed help.

Sam bit his lip. He didn't even know where Andy was. Maybe if he could be smart about it he could find out. "Hey Jack," Sam called out in a casual tone, "you guys didn't take care of her out in the open, did you? Cause if someone saw you-" Sam trailed off, knowing Jack understood what he was implying. Sam hated having to ask if they 'took care if her' because he knew what it really meant. It meant beat her. Hurt her. Put her 'in her place'.

"Nah," Jack replied, "we made sure it was in an alley. And it was about twenty minutes away so it's not like we have to worry about anyone suspecting us. No one down that way knows us."

"Yeah, if anyone finds that bitch who punched me, they won't have any way of knowing it was us," Will added.  
"Alright."

Sam clenched his jaw and his fists. Andy wasn't a bitch. And she had a solid reason to punch him. She did _nothing_ wrong. _Nothing_.

His leg was bouncing up and down nervously for the rest of the time that he was counting the money. As soon as the ten minutes were over and the money was counted, Sam was casually got out of his seat.

"Hey, I'm going home. The money's counted, about seven hundred all together for yesterday's deals," Sam said, faking a tired voice.

"You're not gonna stay for the rest of the game?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not big into football, remember Jimmy?" Sam said, walking towards the door.

"Alright," Jack said, "see you tomorrow. Remember, eight o'clock sharp we're picking you up. There's no way in hell I'm missing tomorrow's deal."

"I'll be ready at seven fifty-five," Sam replied, opening the door. He closed the door behind him once he was put of the apartment, and he knew better than to start running down the hallway as soon as he was out. If he did that and one of the guys were to look out the door, they'd know something was up. Sam just walked down the hallway, his heart beating as quickly as it would be if he _had_ been running.

As soon as he turned into the small hallway that branched off of the one he was in, he started running. He took the stairs rather than the elevator, knowing it'd be faster. He only had one flight to run down, so it was faster than an elevator would be. As soon as he was out of the building, he glanced around nervously. Each day, Glenn picked him up right outside the building as soon as his work was done. He was always in a taxi cab, only picking up Sam.

It took Sam a moment to find Glenn's cab. His mind was to preoccupied with the thoughts of Andy being hurt, so it took him a moment to register the face of his boss in the cab across the seat. Once he sought out Glenn's car, he bolted towards it.

He climbed into the passenger's seat next to Glenn, his eyes filled with worry. He was slightly panting, partially due to the fact that he was running but mostly due to the fact that Andy was hurt.

It was dark outside and Sam got even more worried. How hard would it be to find her in an alley after two in the morning? For the first few seconds, his voice was caught in his throat. He didn't even know where Andy was.

Glenn immediately picked up on Sam's worried appearance. "Sam, you okay?"

"Just drive," Sam replied tersely, his heart beating in his chest. He slammed the car door shut and quickly put on his seatbelt.

Glenn's expression immediately grew serious and concerned as he started down the street fairly quickly. "What happened Sam? Did they make you out?"

Sam shook his head. They didn't know he was undercover. "No," he said, his voice serious, "they hurt Andy. I dunno where she is. I just know she's hurt."

"Andy?" Glenn asked, looking a little relieved because Sam didn't blow his cover but also looking concerned because he had no idea who and what Sam was talking about.

"Andy McNally, an officer from 15. They came in, started talking about how they beat up some woman for her money, jewelry, and a phone. I recognized the phone and the ear buds with it. The background on it was the same, and when I typed in the password, I was able to get into it right away."

Although Sam wasn't giving Glenn any information that would help him find Andy, Glenn nodded. If Sam knew the officer he was talking about well enough to know the password on her phone, she probably meant a lot to him. And based on how worried he seemed, she probably meant more than just a lot.

"Sam do you have any idea where she could be?" Glenn asked, sending a quick glance Sam's way.

Sam shook his head, frustrated. "No," he said, biting his bottom lip, "they said it happened in an alley about twenty minutes away, but that could be anywhere. I mean, they could mean twenty minutes away walking or twenty minutes driving. If they meant walking, she could be just around here. If they meant driving, she could be somewhere in the city. I have no idea."

Sam quietly let out a shaky breath, biting his lip harder. Andy was hurt somewhere, and he had absolutely no idea where. He knew what Jack, Jimmy, and Will were capable of. They were strong guys. Even Jimmy, who was pretty scrawny. And they didn't care if they hurt someone. Never regretted it, never would. There were rumors that they've killed people who they were just mugging before. Sure, they weren't ever caught, and there was no significant proof that they ever killed someone, but there were rumors, and Sam wouldn't be surprised if they were true. They were unpredictable. Based on the fact that Jack had said that Andy couldn't even stand up, Sam knew that whatever happened, it was bad. He didn't have any details, either, as to how they hurt her. Andy could be lying helpless and hopeless in an alley, beaten up so badly that she couldn't stand. She could be bleeding from a stab wound to her stomach that was preventing her from being able to stand. She could have been shot in one, or both, of her legs, so she couldn't stand. And his biggest fear: Andy was dead because they left her alone in the alley and she didn't get the medical help that she needed.

"Well you said they had her phone. We can track it, see if we can figure out where she was," Glenn said, stopping the car on the side of the road.

"No, that'll take too long," Sam said, shaking his head, "plus, it probably wouldn't work."

"Wait," Glenn said, quickly pulling out his phone, "I think I have an idea."

Glenn quickly dialed Frank Best's phone number. Sam stared at the screen of the phone, waiting for Best to pick up. The phone was on speaker, so he would be able to hear the other end of the conversation as well.

_"Hello?"_

"Frank, hey, it's David. You're on speaker. Was one of your officers, uh, Andy McNally, at work today?"

_"Yes, she was. Actually, Dave, is Sam there with you? I need to speak with him."_

"Yeah, he's right here. Hey Frank, I need you to get officers checking the streets over there. Check alleys, empty streets, anything like that. It sounds like she was attacked."

_"Yeah, I know. That's what I need to talk to Sam about."_

"You know Andy was hurt?" Sam asked, a little confused but also concerned.

_"Yeah, we already have officers at the scene. She's at the hospital. That's all I really know right now Sam."_

"Frank what happened?" Sam asked as Glenn began driving again, heading towards the hospital because he knew Sam would want to be there. "Is Andy okay?"

_"I don't know for sure what happened yet. All I know is Dov and Chloe were walking, they found McNally in an alley, and brought her to the hospital. I know she was robbed. It was pretty clear considering all of her stuff was just thrown around. She had some internal bleeding and a few other injuries, and she'll be in the hospital for a while, but it looks like she's going to be okay."_

Sam nodded, closing his as as he slowly took in a deep breath. Andy was going to be okay. She was going to be fine. His greatest fear had merely been a fear. Not a reality.

"Okay," he said a moment later, "thanks. Thank you. Really."

_"I have one question though._"

Best's voice was extremely serious, and it was clear that the question was important.

_"How did you know McNally was hurt?"_

Sam explained everything he could, and then their conversation ended. Glenn drove the rest of the way to the hospital, but once he pulled up in front of the entrance, he looked at Sam, who was opening his door.

"Sam," he started, "I shouldn't even be letting you do this. But I'm going to because I know that you're not going to do anything risky. You're still in the middle of an undercover operation, still Ricky Bufford, still a drug dealer, and still part of Jack Blane's group. I trust that whenever you aren't here, you're going to remember that, and I trust that you're not going to show any sign of anger towards Jack and his crew because of this." He stopped, looking Sam straight in his eyes, then continued after a short moment. "At least not until this operation is over."

Sam nodded, and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. He glanced through the open window at Glenn and said a quick thank you, then started through the doors. When he walked in, he only saw one uniformed officer, but he still recognized a few faces from 15.

Dov and Chloe were sitting towards one end of the room, Chloe asleep as she leaned against Dov. Chris was sitting next to Nick, who was looking down at the ground, a somewhat somber expression on his face. Sam was surprised to see Steve there. He didn't think Steve really knew Andy that well at all. He saw Gail, whose hair was now shorter, sitting on the chair next to Steve, but it still didn't make sense to Sam why the older Peck sibling was there. Gail wouldn't have called him because Andy was hurt, would she? She didn't do that the night Chris was stabbed, and she was dating Chris at the time, so why would she do it now? Then he saw a dark haired woman with glasses on walk in from a hallway. She sat down next to Gail, handing her a cup of coffee. Sam studied the woman's face. She looked familiar, but he couldn't match a name to the face.

Sam glanced around once more, then sought out the face he was looking for. He walked straight towards Oliver, who was leaning against the wall using his phone.

"Oliver," Sam said quietly, "what happened?" Sam, whose thoughts were only about Andy for the moment, didn't even think to say hello to his friend, who he hadn't seen for four and a half months now.

Oliver's head shot up, a surprised and confused look on his face. He looked at Sam and his eyes widened in surprise. "Sam? Hey. What're you doing here?"

"I found out Andy was hurt. What happened?" Sam asked, his concern extremely clear in both his voice and expression.

Oliver sighed lightly, whishing he knew more about what happened to Andy. "Someone attacked her, mugged her I guess. Dov and Chloe were just walking by when they heard her. There was some internal bleeding and she has a few broken ribs, but she should be fine." Even after he reassured his friend that Andy would be alright, he could tell Sam's concern and worry hadn't gone away. "Really, buddy, she's gonna be fine. Why don't you go sit down until Traci comes back out. It should only be another minute or two. She was in there almost an hour ago for a few minutes, then had to come out because the doctors had to do something. She just went back in about ten minutes ago. She'll probably be out soon."

Sam nodded, but his concern didn't vanish. So far, no one other than Oliver knew that he was there because the two were speaking quietly, but Sam doubted he'd go unnoticed for long. He and Oliver each sat down, and Dov glanced over, realizing someone else was there. He looked a little surprised to see Sam, and he was about to say something, but then he remembered that Chloe was asleep. Instead of saying anything, he just lifted his hand to give him a quick and small wave. He didn't want to wake Chloe. He knew she had a rough day and he knew she was exhausted and needed the sleep. He offered to just drive her back to her house, but she insisted to stay, wanting to be able to see Andy first.

Sam just gave him a brief nod, and leaned on his elblows against his knees, his hands clasped together. He sighed quietly, and bit his lip. His right leg bounced up and down as he waited, anxious to see Andy for himself. Sure, both Best and Oliver said she'd recover fine, but he needed to see her for himself to believe either one of them.

"Alright," Steve said to Gail, finishing off whatever quiet conversation they were having, "I gotta get back to Traci. She's probably exhausted by now."

Gail nodded as Steve stood up and turned towards the hallway. He was a little surprised to see Sam there, but he knew better than to start pressing him for details as to why he was there. He just gave him a brief nod as to say 'hello', then started down the hallway.

Sam glanced at the ground. Steve needed to 'get back to Traci'? Were Traci and Steve seeing each other? They hardly even knew each other when he left. It would make more sense that he was there if they were. Sam also noticed that Gail's hand was in the other woman's, and that she seemed a bit more comfortable sitting with the brunette than when it was just her with her brother. And Gail's hair was shorter. Were Gail and the brunette a couple? Their hands were in each other's, and it could be another reason for Gail's short haircut. How much had Sam missed while he was undercover?

After a few minutes, Traci walked back into the room, Steve with her. She looked very tired, and she had a sad expression on her face. She glanced at Sam, but didn't react to his presence. She took another step or two, then did a double-take, a shocked expression on her face.

"Sam?" She sounded surprised, which made sense. She didn't expect to see him. Not while he was undercover at least. No one would've called him, not while he was undercover. She was wondering how he was able to find put what happened, bit didn't ask. His expression was only one of concern, some worry and sadness, and even a small shred of anger.

"Where is she?" Sam asked, wanting to see Andy as soon as possible. A doctor's report didn't matter. He couldn't believe that Andy was actually okay until he saw her himself.

"Room three-thirteen," Traci replied, still surprised to see Sam. He started to walk after thanking her quickly, them she opened her mouth. "But Sam," Traci said, making him stop to look back, "she won't wake up for another few hours."

Sam nodded, but didn't say anything. Then he continued down the hallway. Even if Andy wasn't going to be awake, he needed to see her. Needed to know that she was really going to be okay. Needed to know what those bastards did to her.

**A/N:**

**Okay, tried to make this one a bit longer, but I know it isn't that long. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
